thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike *'Builder': Clarksons of York *'Built': 1966 *'Gauge': 15 inch *'Configuration': 2-8-2 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Mike is a strong red engine who works on the Arlesdale Railway. Bio Mike worked on an unnamed line in England until 1967, at which time their line closed down and he, Rex and Bert, were sent to Sodor to work the Arlesdale Railway. Not long after arrival, Mike mocked Duck when the Great Western Engine had trouble with his whistle making unusual noises, which lead to Rex telling Mike to lose his whistle. While pulling a passenger train, a stray cow had wandered onto the line and Mike whistled so loudly to make it move that his whistle flew off. This meant that his crew and passengers had to whistle for him. To make matters worse, there were no spare whistles for Mike so he was sent to the quarries for the rest of the day. Years later, a few months after Jock came into service, Mike decided to pay the new engine back for all his cockiness. So, whilst double-heading a passenger train, Mike reduced steam after the Green, causing Jock to pull him and the passenger train alone. However, Mike's plan backfired when his injector failed on the return journey and Jock had to take him home. After being mended, Mike apologized to Jock. Persona Mike is a strong red engine who sometimes can be very arrogant. He thinks he should be in charge of the other two engines, though neither of them really let him boss them around. Bert simply humours him, but Rex goes out of his way to tease Mike and wind him up, which is not very difficult. Mike much prefers pulling goods trains to passengers, unlike Gordon, as he considers goods much more straightforward and less likely to complain. He is proud of his strength and appears rather confident, but he wouldn’t be so easy to tease if he wasn’t hiding at least a little insecurity. He can sometimes be a little irritable. In Thomas' Sodor Adventures, he gets annoyed with Frank very easily. Livery Mike is painted in the NWR red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. He has a brass dome, red wheels, red nameplates with yellow writing mounted each side of his smokebox and "Arlesdale" written on his tender in yellow. According to Rex, Mike used to be painted green. Appearances * Season 1 - Oliver and the Snowman * Season 2 - Duck and Dilly (cameo), Small Engines, and Mike and James * Season 3 - The World's Strongest Small Engine * Season 4 - It's Not Easy Being Green (cameo), Duck and the Coaches, and Duncan and Mike * Season 5 - Bert Tries His Best and Culdee and the Enthusiasts (cameo) * Season 6 - I'm the Leader * Season 7 - Love for the Sea, Salty and the Small Engines, and Ryan and the Trucks He is likely to appear in the eighth season. Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * The Return of Sailor John * The Big Race Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Arlesdale Railway